


Field Trip

by Rayj4ck



Series: GWAL!AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Camilia takes the kids to the hospital for her shift today.
Series: GWAL!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649812
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely person has been submitting a bunch of AU ideas to my Tumblr that so far boil down to the three Magic Kids from the Boiling Isles come to the Human Realm with Eda, instead of vice versa, and has been dubbed GWAL!AU (one letter per first name, pronounced like AWOL as far as I know). I was inspired by one of the suggestions to write a quick little one-shot for it.

“Man, cereal is pretty great!” Gus commented as they washed their bowls. 

“It is different from our food on the Boiling Isles,” Amity added “although the dryness leaves something to be desired.”

“You could have had it with milk.” Luz pointed out. 

Before she could reply, Luz’s mom interrupted her from, the living room. “Alright kids, ready to go?”

“Be right there!” Luz called back. After putting the last dried bowl in the cabinet, she led the others out to the front door, where Camilia was checking her purse. “Are you sure we should all go, Mom? You can leave us with Eda if you want to.”

The five of them looked out the front window, where Eda was chasing a squirrel around the front yard with a disturbingly hungry look on her face, King egging her on from the sidelines. 

“Yyyeeeeaahhh, no.” Camilia narrowed her eyes. “I don’t quite trust her alone with you four yet.”

“Fair judgment. She is a criminal.” Amity sneered.

“You keep saying that, but not joining a witches' coven (for whatever insane reason someone wouldn’t want to do that) doesn’t sound too bad!” Luz defended the owl lady as they went through the front door and made their way to the car.

“Uh, where are the staffs?” Willow interjected. “And what is that?” Gus and Amity were looking confusedly at the car too. Luz and her mom glanced at each other. 

“Oh boy.” Luz muttered under her breath.

* * *

“...and that is how an engine works! Sort of.” Luz finished right as they pulled into the hospital’s parking lot. She craned her neck to see how they all handled the explanation and winced. Even Amity, who was pretty quick on the uptake with new human concepts, had a glassy look in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry too much about the technical stuff. Put in gas, make go.” Luz simplified. “If one of the lights on the thing behind the wheel comes on, or it sounds like it’s about to eat you, take it to a mechanic.”

“Alright everyone, focus up,” Camilia stopped outside the front door, turning to face the children. The four kids fell in line almost like soldiers. “Even though I think it’s better than being alone with Eda, this place can still be dangerous. You’re just going to be in the waiting room for a couple of hours, I’m sure you three can keep yourself occupied.” She spoke the last part to the three magic users. “As for you, my darling angel-”

“Yeah yeah! I’ll be good! No more trying to test my own blood type.” Luz huffed and looked to the side. “I could have figured out the centrifuge,” she muttered under her breath. 

“Thank you.” With a quick kiss on Luz’s forehead, Camilia led them all inside. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Gus Amity and Willow all stopped dead, staring in awe around the room. Luz, anticipating this, waited with them, giving her mom a quick wave as she went on deeper into the building. 

“What. Are those?” Willow pointed to the ceiling. 

“Those are lights.”

“Nuh-uh! You showed us lights already, they’re the size of a fist!”

“They’re special lights,” Luz added gently. “For lighting up more.”

“What about this box?” Gus had his face pressed up against the glass of a vending machine.

“It’s a vending machine. You put in money, choose what you want, and it gives it to you.” Luz demonstrated by pulling out a dollar, feeding it into the machine, and punching in a number. Three fascinated gazes followed as the arm slid up, caught the water bottle, and dispensed it to the side. Grabbing it out, Luz held it out to the three of them. “Water?”

* * *

Camilia came back to the waiting room, eyes scanning for the children. She couldn’t stop the smile when she spotted them. They were all hunched over their own magazine, while Luz was checking her phone. Looking up when she saw her mom approach, she grinned and jumped off the seat, meeting her halfway across the waiting room. 

“How’d it go?”

“Pretty well! A lot of explaining.” She gestured to the others. “Exploring National Geographic, Gaming Insider, and Vogue as we speak.”

With a gentle laugh, Camilia turned to the lady behind the desk. “Can we take these home?” When she replied with a friendly nod, Camilia thanked her and began herding them toward the car. “Alright, time to go everyone. Eyes out of the magazines. Remember what I said about looking both ways! I don’t care if your limbs can detach, that’s a whole lot of paperwork I don’t want to do!”

* * *

“You know, I think that went well,” Camilia said as she turned onto their street. “Maybe we can do it again soon.”

“Yeah! It can be a weekend thing! It’ll be so...exciting…” Luz trailed off, her eyes up above the treetops. “Oh no.” Her tone of voice made the other passengers turn to her, concerned. 

“Luz? What?” Her mom asked as they pulled up in front of their house. But, looking over her daughter’s shoulder, she didn’t need an answer. “WHAT?!?” 

“Oh hey guys!” Eda called down to them as they all scrambled out of the car.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?”

“I fixed it! It can walk a lot better now!” She waved the owl staff back and forth through the air, and the house bounced from owl leg to massive owl leg as she did. “See, watch this!” With a flourish of the staff, the Noceda house did a 180 and bounded off into the woods. 

“EDA!” Camilia dashed after her, the four kids hot on her heels.

**Author's Note:**

> One of Luz's human acquaintances: You know how a car engine works?  
> Luz, renewing her weirdo card for the seventh year in a row: Yeah! You don't?


End file.
